A microwave detecting apparatus according to the prior art detects microwave intensity by measuring electric potential obtained by rectifying a current induced by a received microwave with a point-contact silicon diode.
Another electromagnetic wave detecting apparatus according to the prior art employs a thermal detector like a thermistor or a bolometer. Though these detecting apparatuses detect electromagnetic wave intensity in a specific wavelength range, they can not detect the wavelength of the electromagnetic wave. The prior art microwave detecting apparatuses are not suitable to be used in a high temperature environment or under radiation exposure because their temperature rise due to the environment temperature or irradiation absorption prevents them from producing a measurement with high accuracy.
According to still the other prior arts, optical wave length is detected by a spectrophotometer that comprises an optical prism spectrometer and a photomultiplier. A long radio wavelength is detected by a receiver that detects a turned oscillating current corresponding to the received radiowave. A short wavelength like that of an X-ray is detected with a combination a diffraction grating and a counter.
Though each of these wavelength detecting apparatuses has a specific structure which is well suited for detecting a wavelength in a predetermined wavelength range with high accuracy (with high wavelength resolution), the apparatuses are not suitable for down-sizing because of their large scale composite structures. The wavelength ranges that the prior art wavelength detecting apparatuses can detect (dynamic ranges) are narrow and any wavelength detecting apparatus has not been realized so far that detects wavelengths from the microwave to the infrared regions.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a miniaturized electromagnetic wave detecting apparatus that detects wavelengths from the microwave to infrared regions in any environment.